


Pups And The Bullies

by PawPatrolAir



Category: PAW Patrol
Genre: F/F, Homophobia, Kidnapping, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 10:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17999702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawPatrolAir/pseuds/PawPatrolAir
Summary: After going out on a walk to get a surprise for Shirley, Air finds herself confronted by five teenaged dogs... However things go bad quickly... And when Air doesn't return home, and isn't answering her pup-tag Ryder, plus the rest of the PAW Patrol go to look for her... But what the team doesn't know is that this day may change Air's life forever...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright getting another story moved on over here from my FF account~! Enjoy and please comment!

Air was currently on her way to Mr. Porters to pick up a surprise for her girlfriend; Shirley. The two had been dating for a month now and things were going great~!

However as the tan Cockapoo was soon to reach her decision she heard voices call out to her. "Why if isn't Air of PAW Patrol..."

"I can't believe she's actually allowed outside~!"

"Huh?..." Air mumbled. She turned to see five large rottweilers... All looked to be teenagers. Two were boys and the other three were girls. "Is there a problem?..." Air asked weakly. She saw the glared the teenaged dogs were giving her and it made her feel very uncomfortable. "Yeah... Actually there is..." Said one of the rottweilers. "You could go on home! And keep your disgusting self hidden!"

"W-What?..." Air asked. The pup knew this wasn't good; but in all honestly she had no idea what these dogs were talking about...

"JUST GO HOME! WE DON'T WANT TO SEE GAY PUPS OR DOGS RUNNING AROUND ADVENTURE BAY!" Another one of the rottweilers screamed. Suddenly it clicked. Everything clicked. These dogs were after her; because she was gay. After she and Shirley had begun dating word spread, but as far as Air knew no one was upset over it...

Air stood there and just stared at the teenaged dogs for a moment, before speaking up. "Sorry... But I will not hide. I am gay, yes. But there is nothing wrong with that. Don't like it? Then just leave," Air said.

"No can do,"

And within seconds Air yelped as one of the rottweilers picked her off of the ground by her scruff and ran into an alleyway that was close by. Air was dropped rather hard. She groaned, but got up quickly. She got into a fighting stance and bared her teeth at the teenagers. "Oh how cute!~ The pup is trying to fight back!~" And with that the rottweilers all laughed. Ryder had not yet taught the new pups pup-fu, but Air knew she had to at least try to defend herself.

"Okay, gang... Let's take of her..."

And with that the rottweilers backed Air up into a corner of the alleyway and bared their teeth, before they all did what they felt they needed to do... And though it was nearly impossible to hear from the back of the alleyway; Air's cried. Out of pain and out of distress...

It didn't take long for Shirley to know that something was wrong. The normally chill police dog was now worrying. What could possibility be taking Air over an hour to get at Mr. Porters?

Shirley looked on upon the bridge which separated the Lookout from the rest of Adventure Bay. Thinking that maybe she'd see her girlfriend walking

aross soon. However ten more minutes passed and still nothing... Shirley wanted to just get up and go get her police car, and go find her girlfriend...

However she knew better than to do that. Not without Ryder's knowledge. Shirley activated her pup-tag and called Ryder who was inside the Lookout.

"Shirely?" Ryder asked. "Ryder... Air isn't back yet and I'm pretty worried..." Shirley said.

"That's strange... She's always so quick with errands... Hold on I'll try and call her," Ryder replied.

"Okay..." Shirley responded, as she sighed. Ryder then called Air. "Hello, Air you are there?" Ryder asked, calling Air's pup-tag. No answer... "Air?"

"R-Ryder..."

"Air?..." Ryder questioned nervously. Why did Air's voice sound so weak?

"A bunch of teenaged dogs... Attacked me... I'm really injured... I am laying in an alleyway..." Air managed to chockef out.

Ryder gasped before speaking. "Are they gone?"

"Yes..."

"Okay... Hang on. We're coming, Air." Ryder said. He then breathed in and out heavily. Why did these dogs hurt Air? And how could he plus the others find them, so they wouldn't hurt her again?

"PAW Patrol, to the lookout~!" Ryder called, as he pressed on each of the pup's symbols. Shirley, who was waiting to hear from Ryder, knew it had to do with Air. She just knew it... Shirley was the first inside to the elavtor, followed by the others. Alaska looked around for her sister and raised an eye brow. "Hey... Where's Air?" Alaska asked. "I don't know..." Shirley mumbled.

Then the ellavtor rose and the pups got into the gear. They then got into line with Ryder looking at them with a blank expression. "Pups... I just called Jake to inform him of this... And now I must tell all of you, Air was attacked by teenged dogs in an alleyway... I was able to get a hold of her... But she sounded very weak, and is ingured badly she said. now we must act quickly on this. Shirley, lead us to her. Since Spark isn't trained to be our medic pup yet, we'll have to take her to Katie's..."

"AIR~!" Alaska screamed. "RYDER LET ME COME ALONG TOO~!"

"Of course..." Ryder nodded. "Alaska, I told Jake to meet us at Katie's... You and the others go wait there, while Shirley and I get Air... Now let's roll~!" Ryder replied, before running to go down the poll. Shirley ran to the slide and went down, with the others following closely behind her.

* * *

Seeing Air in such a horrible state made Shirley feel awful. She ran to her girlfriend and whimpered. "Hold on, Air... We're going to get you to Katie's..." Shirley said. She gently nuzzled Air, who looked up at Shirley with tears in her eyes. Air has bite marks on her legs and paws... Her left ear was also bleeding.

"Hurry..." Air breathed.

Nodding, Shirley called for Ryder. "You almost here, Ryder?" Shirley questioned.

"Just got here," Ryder replied.

Ryder ran down the alleyway, where Air was laying. He picked her up and then Shirley and Ryder took Air to Katie's.

* * *

Alaska was crying. The others whimpered and hugged one another, and Jake was pacing back and forth. Ryder came in carrying Air in his arms, while

Shirley walking by his side. Katie rushed over and took Air to the examination room. Sighing, Shirley sat down and rubbed her eyes. "I just don't get it..." Shirley said. "Why did this attack even happen?"

"I don't know, but I wish I did..." Alaska replied, between her cries. "I am so worried..."

Jake picked Alaska up and hugged her tightly. "Air will be alright..." Jake replied. Alaska hugged Jake back and began to calm down a little.

* * *

Katie came out of the examination room ten minutes later. "Alright, Air will be okay in the physical way... But she's been super anxious since she was brought in... In face she went into a panic attack... I had to calm her down... She told me the reason behind the attack too..." Katie said.

"Wha-What was the reason?" Shirley asked.

"Because she's into girls..." Katie muttered.

Shirley's eyes widened. She growled loudly and then got up. "I swear I'm going to find these dogs and... I'm going to-"

"Shirley, going after these dogs will be something we have to do... However we cannot go and fight them... We need to find them, then do something else," Ryder said, while cutting Shirley off in mid-sentence.

"O-Okay..." Shirley sighed.

"Her pshical scars will heal... But she's pretty beaten up emotionally..." Katie added in.

"Maybe Ryder and I can go see her alone? Then the pups? To get a feel of how bad she's really doing, and what we may need to do to help?" Jake

suggested. Katie nodded and then led the boys to the room where Air was.

Meanwhile, the pups looked at each other with worried expressions. Would Air ever be the same again?

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Air is having a very hard time dealing with the aftermath of the attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter two~! Enjoy!

Ryder and Jake gave each other concerned glances. Air was crying and was shaking. She was so very tense and her breathing was heavy. "Jake, Ryder! What if they come back!? What if they go after Shirley next!? What if they try to kill the team!? What if-"

"Air..." Jake mumbled. As he gently picked up his pup and hugged her tight. "Everything will be okay,"

"...I am scared. So scared," Air replied. The tears slid down her cheeks and she tried her best to not hyperventilate. "Shh... Shh..." Jake said, as he continued to hold Air tightly. "It'll be alright, you'll see..."

Air hugged Jake tightly and took deep breaths to try and calm herself down.

Ryder, knowing this would need some personal assistance left Jake and Air alone in the examination room and went back out to where Katie, and the others were waiting. "She's gone into another panic attack... I think we're going to need a psychiatrist to come out," Ryder explained. "Air seems scared... Not just of the fear of those teenagers coming back, but also about a lot of other things. She's not herself and it's very clear to see. She's never panicked like this before... I mean sure she's been worried here and there, but this... This is a whole new level..."

"Is she going to be okay?" Alaska asked, whimpering.

"Yes, but she'll need some professional help and support," Ryder replied. The pups nodded in response and Katie sighed. "I'll call for psychiatrist a to come in," With that the girl headed to the phone and Ryder sat down with the pups. "Don't worry we're all here to help and support Air and she's a tough cookie. Things be okay, pups," Ryder added in.

* * *

That night Katie gave the go ahead for Jake to take Air home. Alaska, Jake, and Air all went back to their cabin, at the lookout though Ryder couldn't get Shirley to eat nor sleep that night. The others while worried about Air too did manage to eat and sleep. Shirley gave up on sleeping after midnight and went to the top of a nearby hill to look at the stars. "I sure hope you're aright, Air..." Shirley muttered to herself. She felt like ripping those dogs in half, but she knew she wouldn't win if she tried. She wasn't completely trained in fighting yet.

However at Jake's cabin Alaska was awoken to Air crying in her bed. Since the two shared a room with separate beds it woke Alaska easily. "Air... It'll be okay," Alaska whispered gently. She hugged her sister tightly, who cried into her fur. Air was not the same pup she was at breakfast that morning, or the other day. And it terrified Alaska...

* * *

Air was given an hour to talk to the psychiatrist who came in and after an hour not even... He knew what was wrong with the pup. He told Air to stay put inside the lookout, while he went outside where Jake, Ryder, and the others were waiting. 'Well... She's got PTSD," Said the psychiatrist.

Shirley froze up immediately at that sentence. Air her lovely girlfriend had PTSD and for sure now things would be different for a while.

Alaska looked on worriedly, while Rosey, Spark, Gravel, and Ocean looked at one another with looks of concern as well.

Jake and Ryder then went to talk to the psychiatrist in private for a few minutes. "So... She's got PTSD..." Spark said. "This is horrible..."

"It sure is..." Ocean nodded.

"Poor Air..." Rosey said with a sighed. "Is there anything we can do?" Gravel asked.

"I don't know..." Alaska muttered, as she spoke up. "I've known Air for almost well forever... And I've never seen her like this,"

Shirley bit down on her lip and then shook her head. "It's those dang teenagers. They did this to her!" Shirley finally spoke up. "Wish we could make sure they don't hurt her again," Alaska added in.

"Me too," Shirley replied, as the others nodded.

The psychiatrist was to meet with Air within two days again, since she had been so anxious during their first session. Jake was told to comfort his pup and support her, which of course he would do even if not told, and Ryder was told to let Air take it easy for a while. If someone else could cover for her in certain missions then they would. Ryder knew just the pup who wouldn't mind taking on Air's job until she could fully work again, but to make sure it would be okay Ryder decided he'd train two pups in the skills of flying and air rescue; Shirley and Alaska.

Ryder also decided it was time to teach the pups self-defense. After all those dogs were still around somewhere and Ryder wanted to make sure they'd be ready if anything else happened.

And something told him... Something else would occur, but exactly what? Well that still remained a mystery.

* * *

That night when Jake, Alaska, and Air were home at the cabin Shirley who was currently asleep in her pup-house awoke to the sound of someone or something walking right outside.

Shirley, carefully and quietly opened her pup-house door and walked out. She looked around to see the others were all asleep... So who was?...

The German Shepherd didn't have time to think anymore; as she stepped forward out into the yard a little more she saw a sigh that not only made her cover her mouth with her paws, so she wouldn't gasp, but scared her...

There laying in the yard was a sight unlike any other... A piece of paper... dripped in blood. And that wasn't all; Dolls of all of the second gen paw patrol pups were laying there... ripped in into pieces. But the doll made of Air was the most noticeable as it had the word "Die" written on it in bold.

Shirley was shaking now. She walked slowly over to the scene and read the note. "PAW Patrol, you think you're safe? No you're not. You're friends with Air so it's not only Air we're after anymore... It's all of you. We'll be back and next time... We're going to be back to kill you all,"

The police pup's eyes grew wide she activated her pup-tag and called for Ryder. "H-Hello?" Ryder asked in a shocked and tired voice.

"Ryder! You need to get outside now~! This is urgent! Hurry!" Shirley yelped.

Upon hearing the police pup sounding like she was going to burst into tears or something, made Ryder feel very concerned. "Don't worry... I'm coming down now," Ryder replied.

When Ryder came outside of the lookout Shirley pointed to the scene before them. Ryder couldn't hold back his gasp of horror upon seeing the sight. "Wake the others, Shirley. Now," Ryder said, as he too then read the note.

Nodding, Shirley went to wake each of the pups, while Ryder stared at the note in shock and began to feel as if he was going to throw up.

* * *

Air and Alaska were sleeping peacefully in their beds when suddenly Jake knocked on their bedroom door.

"Alaska! Air!" Jake called from the other side of the door. Alaska's head shot up and she quickly jumped out of her bed and went to open the door. "Jake, what's wrong?" Alaska asked. Jake looked at Alaska with tears in his eyes. "Ryder... Needs us to come down to the lookout now," Jake managed to choke out.

"Why it's only... 2 am," Alaska responded, looking back at Air was who sleeping soundly. "Because there's an emergency" Jake replied. Alaska could tell something was off... Not just with Jake, but with everything. Something wasn't just wrong... Something was going on that was horrible and Alaska could feel it in her gut.

"Okay, Jake," Alaska said.

Then Jake woke up Air and told her Ryder needed everyone to meet at the lookout. Air felt some anxiety firing up, but asked no questions about it. Instead of Alaska and Air taking their own PAW Patrol vehicles down the mountain they rode with Jake in his truck.

Once at the lookout Ryder welcomed them inside and took them upstairs where the others were lined up waiting to hear about what they'd do. Air and Alaska entered with Jake and Ryder in front of them. Alaska and Air got inline, while Jake stood beside of Ryder.

"Air... Alaska... We've got some bad news... Shirley heard someone walking around the yard a little bit go and they left these..." Then Ryder who had taken a picture of the scene clicked his pup-pad which brought the picture up on the big screen. Alaska's eyes went wide and Air... She felt her whole body begin to shake.

"We think we know who left these..." Ryde mumbled. "And now... We've got to prepare for what's to come,"

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the teenaged dogs begin to target the PAW Patrol things get messy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter~! Enjoy!

Air felt like the whole world was coming to an end. She felt her anxiety firing up inside of her like never before. And suddenly the Cockapoo pup began to shake and a few seconds later she threw up.

Alaska raced to her sister's side and held her gently. Air began to cry on the husky's shoulder. Ryder bit down on his lower lip while Jake joined Alaska in trying to calm Air down. "Air... It'll be alright. We'll figure this out. And in the end everything will be fine, I promise," Jake said.

"NO IT WON'T~! I'M DOING TO DIE~! EVERYONE IS GOING TO DIE AND IT'S ALL MY FAULT~!" Air screamed loudly, as she continued to cry. The Cockapoo's fur stood on end as she felt herself begin to hyperventilate.

Everyone was shocked by Air's outburst. It wasn't like sweet little Air to raise her voice... Let alone scream. Shirley looked at her girlfriend with concerned and sad eyes. She wanted to make all of this go away. Air's pain, the situation they all were currently dealing with... But Shirley knew she couldn't do that. She didn't have magic powers after all.

Ryder sighed and then spoke up once more, again only addressing Alaska and Air.

"Pups... I have called in a special Police dog from a unit in a city not too far from here. He's one of the head dogs in his unit and has amazing fighting skills. His name is Bullet and his owner has allowed he can come and help you all learn to fight. Pup-Fu won't simply do enough for something like this... He is too arrive at noon. While we were waiting for you two and Jake to get here Shirley helped me to find some much needed help since we do need it... Also, Rosey will be inventing some very powerful guns for all the pup packs... These dogs mean what they have said and if that means killing them to defend ourselves... Then we must do that," Ryder said.

"G-Guns?..." Air managed to choke out.

"We really feel it's necessary," Rosey added in, as Shirley and the others nodded. "Well... If that's what we should do... Then I say let's do it," Alaska nodded.

"Air... We know you're scared, but we need you help us too. We need you to try and be strong. Because I've got a plan on how you could help in a certain way when these teenagers show back up," Ryder said, glancing at the Cockapoo pup. "Okay... R-Ryder," Air mumbled.

"Okay, Pups... Let's all stay inside the Lookout for the rest of the night. Air, Alaska, Jake I want you three staying here too. Even if none of us can sleep we can at least be safe inside of here," Ryder added in.

Everyone else nodded and Ryder gave a weak smile. Trying his best to look brave for his team.

* * *

Ryder and Jake stayed at the upper level of the Lookout while the pups took the elevator down to TV room. The front doors that usually opened and closed from walking in or out was locked with some security that Ryder had put in a few weeks ago. The pups all laid down onto their bean bag beds and then Alaska spoke up. "You guys have the movie Balto, don't you? That's mine and Air's favorite movie. Might help get our minds off of this stress if we can get our minds on something else," Alaska said.

"Yeah~! We Do! I'll get the DVD," Ocean barked, as she got up and ran over to a bookcase where DVD's were stored.

Ocean came back with the DVD and put it in and pressed play. Then the pups focused their attention on the movie. Air smiled a little bit at the sight of her most loved movie and snuggled against Shirley who wrapped her tail around the Cockapoo.

The night went on and slowly turned into dawn. As the sun began to rise over Adventure Bay the pups had breakfast and began to get ready for the arrival of Bullet who would train them on how to fight those nasty teenagers. But would the training be enough?...

At noon Bullet arrived at the lookout where Ryder, Jake, and the pups were all waiting. Turning off the security used to lock the lookout's front doors, Ryder then walked outside where the adult police dog was coming up to the PAW Patrol's leader. "Hello, Bullet it's a pleasure to meet you. I am Ryder,"

"It's a honor to meet you," Bullet replied, as he smiled at Ryder. "Thank you so much for helping out. And for coming on such short notice," Ryder said.

"It's not a problem. I love helping people!" Bullet said.

"As do I. Now then, let's get inside you can meet the rest of my team!" Ryder nodded. "Bullet this is Jake. My best friend. Air and Alaska here are Jake's pups, but are members and here is Shirley, Ocean, Spark, Gravel, and Rosey my pups of PAW Patrol," Ryder said.

"It's nice to meet all of you," Bullet said with a bright smile.

The pups nodded in responded and smiled as Jake stepped forward. "It's nice to meet ya too, Dude! Ryder tells us you're one of the best police dogs in your unit," Jake responded.

"Well I'm not one to brag, but yes... I am pretty good," Bullet chuckled, before turned to the pups. "Alright, PAW Patrol! Whose ready to learn how to fight and defend yourselves?"

"We are!" The pups howled together. "Great~! Alright let's begin~!" Bullet barked.

Bullet had the PAW Patrol pups all lined up outside in the yard. Despite Ryder and Jake being nervous about those teenagers showing up, they figured those dogs wouldn't show up just yet...

First, Bullet explained how certain fighting moves worked then had each of the pups pair off to practice. Bullet watched as the PAW Patrol pups trained and smiled. They were certainly catching on quick. However, the cop dog did notice Air having a hard time. He figured it being not only with her Anxiety, but the fact she was afraid she'd accidentally hurt one of the pups while practicing.

Air nervously went in for Alaska's front legs, but with the idea she'd hurt her sister the Cockapoo pup quickly backed away, and whimpered. "Air..." Alaska said softly. "It's okay. We're just practicing,"

"NO! I COULD HURT YOU!" Air suddenly yelled, as tears up in her eyes. The Cockapoo then began to breathe heavily and felt as if she was going to have a panic attack. Alaska hugged Air tightly and rubbed a paw up and down her back. "Shh.. Shh. It'll be okay. It'll be okay," Alaska whispered.

Air began to cry into Alaska's shoulder but the husky didn't mind. She just held her sister as she let it all out. The other pups and Bullet looked down sadly, as Ryder and Jake came out of the Lookout to see how things were going. "Hey Bullet, how are the pups-" Ryder however didn't finish his sentence as he saw Air.

"Bullet, a word please?" Ryder spoke up. Bullet then got up and then followed Ryder back inside the Lookout, as Jake went to over to Alaska and Air. "Bullet, I know you're trying so hard to help the pups, but Air isn't in a good place right now... I know I told you everything that's happened, but-"

However the police dog put a paw up and then began speaking, as Ryder stopped. "Ryder, it's okay. I understand. There was honestly a time I wasn't in a good place. I get it," Bullet said.

"Thank you..." Ryder replied, giving the cop dog a small smile. "No problem," Bullet responded. "Now then this special idea you had in store for, Air? What is it?"

Smirking, Ryder whispered his plan to Bullet who smirked as he heard it. "Oh that's excellent! Those nasty dogs won't know what hit them when... When she shows up like that," Bullet said.

"Exactly!" Ryder nodded.

Alaska and Jake were both able to calm Air down and the Cockapoo stopped crying. Taking a few deep breaths, Air then began to feel a little better. She then glanced over to where Shirley and the others were looking at her with concern with their eyes. The Cockapoo got up and went over to her girlfriend and friends. "I'm sorry... I'm just so anxious and-" However Air was cut off when she found herself being hugged by all the pups. minus Alaska who looked on smiling at the support her sister had along with Jake. "Hey, there's no need to be sorry. We're here for you. All of us are and we will help you get through this," Shirley said, as the others nodded and smiled at Air.

"You pups are the best," Air responded as she hugged the others as tightly as she could.

* * *

A few minutes later, Ryder came out and called Rosey and Air into the lookout while Bullet continued to teach the other pups, as Jake watched them train. "Okay, Rosey I'd like you to begin working on the guns for the pup-packs, and Air? It's time you and I trained to get you ready for your big part in fighting these teenagers," Ryder said.

"I-I'm ready, Ryder," Air replied.

"As am I! I will go work on those guns right away~!" Rosey barked.

"Great~! Let's get to it then!" Ryder responded with a smile on his face.

* * *

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The PAW Patrol continue their training and Air goes missing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just another chapter-

While Rosey was in the downstairs level of the Lookout working on guns for the pup-packs, Ryder had taken Air upstairs and had gone through everything he wanted the young Cockapoo to do. Air actually smiled a little as Ryder explained the plan. She couldn't deny how much she loved it.

Ryder then got Air to start practicing what she needed to. It seemed that everything the pup had been anxoius over was forgotten about. "That's it, Air! You're really getting this!" Ryder cheered.

"Thanks, Ryder!" Air barked happily, While she wagged her tail and grinned. Ryder grinned back at the air rescue pup, before the two continued on with the training.

* * *

Meanwhile outside Bullet was getting through to the other pups. They were learning so quickly. "Keep it up! You all are doing great!" Bullet howled.

"Oh yeah!" Alaska said with a chuckle, as she successfully pinned Spark down. "Oh think that's enough to stop me, huh?" Spark asked before turning the tables on Alaska.

Shirley and Gravel circled each other before charging for one another. Shirley smoothly dodged Gravel's attack and "took him down" So to speak. Ocean had pairing on and off with the remaining pups outside. "Come on, Ocean! Let's see what ya got!" Shirley said. Nodding, the yellow lab got up and made her way over to the police dog, where she and Shirley circled each other and then both dodged "hits"

Bullet and Jake watched with pride and smiled at the pups as they continued to practice.

* * *

Things became more hectic for the next five days. While the pups would continue on with their practice, Bullet's owner had called him telling him he needed to return to his unit within less than a week. And when the PAW Patrol was called for missions it was very hard. Shirley and Alaska were taking turns doing Air's job. But whenever the pups returned from their work they were tired, but still needed to get as much Practice in as possible before Bullet went back home. This stressed out everyone as they were all trying their best to keep on task. At the end of the day the pups would have dinner and then fall asleep until dawn the next morning.

While Air was still anxious she had been seeing her Psychiatrist and would take deep breaths to help calm herself down which did help at times. And when it didn't Air would get panic attacks.

Soon enough, Bullet had to return home. After saying goodbye to Ryder, Jake, and the pups they all watched as he drove off. "So... This is it, huh?... We just wait until the next strike and then show those jerks what we've got?" Gravel questioned.

"Pretty much, yeah," Ryder replied.

Air sighed heavily as she and the others still glanced upon the bridge in the distance, even though Bullet was long gone from their sight. They wondered how long it would be until those dogs showed themselves again. At least now they were prepared. At least now they knew some really good fight moves. And Rosey had finished those guns for the pup-packs.

Yes. They would do this and in the end they'd win.

s much as The PAW Patrol loved meeting and working with Bullet, once the police dog had left for home that meant the pups got some extra time to rest. Ryder had said he wanted the pup-houses locked at all times, unless one of the pups were in them for only a minute or two.

Still though with not knowing when the teenaged dogs would strike again, Ryder was having the pups sleep inside the Lookout for their own safety. Only going out to use the bathroom, or when they were called on missions. No one was allowed to go out at nighttime. Ryder felt since the last time those dogs were around their home was at night, they may very well come around at that time again. Jake, Alaska, and Air were spending the day at the Lookout, but then went back home in the evening. Everyone was on edge since they knew it would only be a matter of time before the next strike Air was having nightmares every night and it took Jake and Alaska to calm the Cockapoo down. And only sometimes did Air manage to go back to sleep.

One night Air awoke from yet another nightmare, her fur was sweaty and she was breathing heavily. Alaska still asleep and Air who was feeling bad for waking her sister up so much lately, decided to not wake the Husky this time. Air quietly got out of bed and made her way to the bedroom door. She opened it slowly and walked out into the the hall and then closed it quietly behind her. "Maybe sitting outside will help," Air thought to herself. The Cockapoo walked outside the cabin and sat on the front porch. As Air glanced up at the night sky she sighed. "When will this end?..." Air asked out loud.

"Not anytime soon," Replied a voice. Air suddenly sprang to all fours and looked to see the five teeanged dogs approaching her from the front yard. Air gasped in shock and then ran for the front door. However one of the dogs beat her and stood in front, blocking her only means of escape.

"Ho-How did you find me...?" Air managed to choke out, as the dogs surrounded her. "We've been spying," One of the dogs said. "Yeah and if you were smart you wouldn't of thought it was safe to come out here alone," Said another. The Cockapoo pup gulped in fear as she stood there frozen. Despite her mind trying to tell her to run or try and fight she wasn't receiving the message... Suddenly one of the dogs picked Air up by the scruff and before the pup could process any of what was happening, the group ran off with Air.

* * *

Alaska awoke the next morning and glanced over to Air's bed only to see the Cockapoo wasn't there. "Well she probably just got up early to help Jake with breakfast. She does that sometimes when she needs to get her mind off of things," Alaska thought. The Husky yawned and then jumped out of bed and left the room. Alaska could smell bacon and eggs being made from the kitchen. Wagging her tail in delight, Alaska ran to the kitchen. "Good morning, Jake~! Good morning, Ai-" Suddenly Alaska stopped in mid-sentence and came to a stand still. Jake turned to her and smiled was about to say good morning, but when he noticed Air wasn't with Alaska he froze. "Where's Air?" Alaska and Jake asked each other in unison.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The PAW Patrol, Plus Jake go to look for Air and save her. Air faces her fears and a battle is won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adding the last chapter~!

Ryder had just fed the pups at the Lookout when his Pup-Pad rang. Ryder smiled upon seeing his best friend calling him. "Hey, Jake~!" Ryder greeted. "Ryder! Air is missing!" Jake replied in a worried voice.

"What...?" Ryder asked. "How~!?"

"We don't know! Alaska got up this morning and Air wasn't in their room, she thought Air was out in the kitchen with me... But as it turns out she's not here!" Jake said.

"Okay you and Alaska need to come to the Lookout right away! I'll get the other pups!" Ryder responded. "Okay, Ryder!" Jake nodded, before hanging up the phone. Ryder sighed and then called the other pups on his pup-pad. "PAW Patrol! To The Lookout. Now!" Ryder said.

The pups all stopped eating and glanced at each other in concern for a second, before heading off to the elevator. Once in their gear and on the top floor, they all lined up and saw Ryder looking at them with an expression they couldn't quite read. "Um... Ryder, sir... What's the matter?" Shirley questioned. She gulped in fear after asking. She knew whatever was going on was bad... Not that what wasn't happening already wasn't bad enough, but still... Shirley didn't want to think about something else bad being added to the pile right now.

"Pups... I-I... I just got a call from Jake a minute ago. Alaska woke up this morning and Air wasn't in their bedroom. She thought she was with Jake in the kitchen... However she wasn't... She's gone missing," Ryder managed to choke out.

"WHAT!?" The pups yelled in unison. "WE HAVE TO FIND HER!" Shirley howled. "We will, Shirley, we will. Alaska and Jake are on their way. Right now we need to go over something. Air isn't the type to run off. So I think that might mean...-" "That those teenagers took her?..." Shirley asked. "Yes..." Ryder sighed. Shirley growled in response to her owner's answer. No one messed with her Air!

"Also... The pup packs now have those guns Rosey made for each and everyone of you. In this situation gun usage will probably be needed a lot. I know you pups are still so young to be dealing with this... But we cannot ignore the fact that Air was most likely kidnapped and is being hold hostage... And considering their threats from before, and everything they did to Air from the very start... I urge all of you to use them," Ryder added in.

The pups nodded with a look that said they had no problem using their guns. Suddenly they heard a truck pull up outside along with a snowmobile and Ryder sighed. "Okay. I'm going to let Alaska and Jake in. I'll be right back," Ryder nodded.

After letting Jake and Alaska in and locking the front doors once again, Ryder followed them upstairs. Alaska emerged in her uniform and got in line, while Jake stood by Ryder holding Air's pup-pack and uniform.

"Alaska... We think we know what happened to Air," Ryder said. "Those dogs?" Alaska questioned, as she bit down on her lower lip. One nod in reply to the Husky's question was all Alaska needed. "I don't get it though... How? Our front door is always locked at night and when we're away from home. And secondly... To get to Air in our room, they would've had to of passed my bed first..."

"Does she ever go outside at night?" Rosey asked. "No. Not unless we're out there together, and with Air knowing how dangerous that would have been right now? I don't see her doing that, but... Maybe she did to clear her head?" Alaska replied.

"We should probably go up to your home and see if we can sniff out any clues," Shirley said. "I don't think that will be necessary, Shirley. I tracked Air with my pup-pad. Looks like they didn't remove her tag. Or if they did the pup pad is telling me they left it in an old cabin in the forest," Ryder said.

* * *

Air struggled against the chain that had attached to her collar that stuck out from the floor. Much to Air's shock the teengers hadn't laid a paw on her.

"Won't it be wonderful when those other pups show up?" One of the teenagers asked, as she walked into the room where Air was being kept. "We have traps set up for them and everything~! It'll be great... Won't it? Seeing your own friends, sister, and girlfriend die?"

"They are not going to fall for anything!" Air snapped. "They're a lot tougher than you guys think!"

"Yeah sure... Well guess we will see whose right for sure soon enough though, huh?"

* * *

"SHE'S OKAY THEN~!?" Alaska barked loudly in question. "I believe so yes. Now I will send you all the location of the cabin through my pup-pad. We should get moving. However when we close enough I will be having us all park a bit away from the cabin. We want to be quiet as we approach this and they may have already planned something, given the fact that they seem to want us to come to the rescue. To stay alert," Ryder said.

The pups nodded and Ryder smiled a little. "Okay, PAW Patrol is on a roll!"

Everyone drove as fast as they could to the cabin that they found out was deep in the woods outside of Adventure Bay. Ryder who was leading the group saw their location coming up in the distance and then led everyone else to park behind some trees. "Okay let's move in... Quietly," Ryder said. The pups nodded and Jake followed close behind.

Once they were close to the cabin Alaska peeked out from behind a bush and saw no one outside. "Well... It looks safe for now," Alaska whispered. "Yeah for now," Rosey groaned. Shirley sniffed the air and growled softly when she couldn't pick up on anything.

"So... What's the plan? We just sneck up to the cabin? Or... what?" Gravel asked.

"We're going to all attack at the same time," Ryder answered. You pups have your guns in your packs, Jake and I have our own. We'll lead you pups. After we kick the door own, we all charge in and get Air back,"

"Roger, Ryder!" The pups barked. With that said, the group moved out of hiding and made their way to the front door. Ryder and Jake took their guns out and were ready. Then with full force they broke the door down and everyone went running in, ready for this battle.

Shirley felt her blood boil as she and the others ran into the cabin. She bared her teeth, ready to fight at any second. Suddenly the group stopped in their tracks when the five teenaged dogs came walking down the hall towards them.

"Hello, PAW Patrol..." One of the dogs said. "So nice to finally see you here,"

The pups growled in response as Jake and Ryder glared at them. "Where is my sister!?" Alaska barked. "Oh she's here. Just don't think you will get to her... Because we've already made sure that you won't," Another one of the dogs replied.

"Oh we will get to her! She's family!" Ocean growled. "And NO ONE messes with one of our family members!"

"How sweet... You all see each other as a family, huh? Well anyway enough with the chit chat... We sent a message to you all a bit ago, saying we'd kill you all and that was and still is a promise..." One of the girl teen dogs said.

Then Suddenly, the teenaged dogs lunged for the the pups plus Jake and Ryder. And with that... The battle began. Alaska growled as she was pinned to the floor by a male and he smirked at her. "Get off of me you monster!" Alaska snapped angrily. She used her teeth to bite the dog's nose real hard to the point where it bled. The dog flinched and used his paws to cover his now bleeding nose. Alaska took this opportunity to attack. She got up and then lunged for the rottweiler and knocked him down.

* * *

Gravel's eyes narrowed as two of the teenagers circled him laughing. "What's the matter, little pup? You scared? Think you can take us both on?" One of them said with a chuckle. "I bet he can't even take one of us one!" The other said.

"Oh I can take you both on, alright!" Gravel snapped. The two dogs laughed before they both began to attack him, however before they could a gunshot rang out, followed by one of the dogs falling over in pain, and Ryder running over. "Oh you'll pay for that!" The other dog barked, as he went to attack Ryder. However Gravel was quick on his paws and bit the dog's left leg.

* * *

"We gotta find, Air!" Shirley howled to Spark, Jake, and Rosey as they were corned by the leader of the group. "You'll never find her!" The lead dog said. "Oh yes we will!" Spark growled. He nodded to Jake, who understood and then the two of them charged at the dog. Now having the lead distracted, Shirley slipped away and went to find her girlfriend.

* * *

Alaska growled as she and the dog she was fighting were currently at a stand still. They bot bared their teeth at one another and were ready to fight. Despite the rottweiler's bleeding nose he was ready to take care of Alaska. Blood dripped on the floor from his injury, but he smiled at the pup anyway. "I am gonna make you bleed so much more..." The dog said, before he went towards the Husky. Alaska was just about to charge forward... However a loud scream rang through the cabin. Alaska felt her all body freeze up... It was Shirley. Everyone else stopped fighting and looked down the hall, however this gave the dog Alaska was fighting an advantage. He knocked Alaska to the floor and pinned her down once again. "Shirley!" Ryder yelled in panic. The police dog came back running and looked as if she was about to pass out. "Almost got... Almost got my paw stuck in a bear trap... They've got them all around... I tried to get over them, but... There's way too many..." Shirley managed to choke out.

The four teenaged dogs laughed. "See? You won't be getting to Air! There's no way!" The lead dog howled. However Ryder smirked when an idea came to mind. He bent down beside of Shirley and whispered somethings in her ear. The German Shepherd smiled at this and then nodded. "Hey, Jake? Still got that uniform and pup-pack I told you to bring?" Ryder asked. "Oh yeah!" Jake nodded. He then threw it towards Ryder who caught it. "What do you all think you are doing!?" One of the dogs growled. "Shirley! Now! We will hold them off, do it now!" Ryder ordered.

Shirley nodded as she grabbed the uniform and pup-pack. She quickly got out of her gear and began to put the other gear on... It wasn't just anyone's gear either; It was Air's. Three of the dogs began to charge for Shirley, while the other went to finish his business with Alaska. The police dog grabbed up her uniform in her paws, barked up for the wings and went flying down the hall, high above the traps to find Air.

* * *

Alaska used her hind legs to kick the male off of her who fell backwards and landed on his side. Alaska got up and snarled. "You will never beat me!" The Husky snapped. "I must admit... For the pup, you're quite tough... But that doesn't mean anything!" The dog snarled, as he charged for Alaska again.

Air was trying desperately to free herself from the chain, as she heard the fight going on and wanted to help her loved ones. Suddenly she heard the sound that her wings made and looked up to see Shirley flying into the room. She landed next to the Cockapoo and barked the wings back in. She turned to her girlfriend and embraced her in a loving hug. "Air! We thought we lost you! I thought I lost you! Tank goodness you're not hurt!" Shirley said. "Shirley... It's alright. I'm alright!" Air responded, as she hugged her girlfriend back. "Oh, Air... If something ever happened to you again... I don't know what I'd do... I-I love you," Shirley responded.

"I love you too!" Air barked. The two then shared a short kiss, before breaking apart. "Okay~! More cuddles and kisses later, we still have a fight to finish!" Shirley nodded. "Now stand to the side, I'm gonna break this chain off of your collar!"

Nodding, Air stood aside and watched as Shirley barked out a gun from her pup-pack. She then shot the at the chain, which made it break in half. However for the half still attached to Air's Collar, the police dog did want to shoot that close to her girl. So instead she pulled on the collar untill it came lose and went over Air's head. "We'll come back for it. But right now, we need to get out there!" Shirley howled, as she took off Air's uniform. "Here put this on! And go with the plan Ryder told you about!"

Air didn't waste a second. She put her uniform on as Shirley put her own back on as well. "There's bear traps in the hallway..." Shirley mumdled. "However... You have a harness I can ride in,"

"Oh yeah I do!~" Air barked. She then got ready to fly...

* * *

As the others were busy fighting the four teenaged dogs. Shooting at them, though they were able to dodge real well, while also using psychical combat, they all heard a sound from above. Air came flying into the room, with Shirley riding in the harness her pup-pack also had. "I knew adding one of those to her pack would come in handy," Ryder smirked. She lowered Shirley down to the floor, who then landed on her paws. Barking the harness back in, Air then darted upwards and then dived back down towards the teenagers. "Into The Sky, Air Will Rise!" The Cockapoo howled. The four teeanged dogs now separated from Jake, Ryder, and the other pups stood there growling at Air, as she landed in the middle of both groups. "You will them alone!" Air growled. "And if we don't? You know we will kill all of you and there's nothing YOU can do to stop us! And not to mention one of your own killed one of ours!~ It's only fair we get pay back, don't you think!?" The lead dog growled.

"You know what!? Iv'e heard enough!" Air snapped. She then looked over at Ryder, who nodded at her. The Cockapoo then barked out her gun and pointed it at the teenagers. "You step up a trap to kill my family! You tried to kill them! And then were going to end me! You attacked me in town~! This.. All of this ends now!" Air barked four times, leading to the gun turning into four. The teenagers gasped upon seeing this. They backed up and found themselves against the wall. The guns pointed at each and everyone of them... And then with one more bark, the guns fired off at the exact same time. And all four dogs were down within seconds, as painful yelps escaped them. A few more seconds passed and their breathing came weak... And then... The dogs laid there still as statues. Sighing in relief, Air barked the guns back into one, before barking it back into her pack. She turned to see Jake, Alaska, Shirley, Ryder and the other pups standing there looking at her proudly.

"Well! I for one am glad that's over! What about you guys?" Air said. "Oh my bad ass sis!~" Alaska howled. She ran to the Cockapoo and pulled her in for a tight hug. Jake joined in a second later, and then the others did as well. After a nice group hug, Shirley spoke up. "Oh!~ Air~! We need to get your collar!~"

"On It!~" Air yelped. She then flew down the hall and got her collar. Then she went to look for her pup-tag which she found in another room. She flew back to her family and dropped her tag and collar carefully on the floor, before landing. "Here let's get on home now. I'll call for animal control to come and take care of them," Ryder said, as he took the collar and tag into his hands, while addressing the now dead dogs laying in the cabin.

* * *

The drive back to the Lookout was full of relief. Though the battle had been tough it wasn't anything they couldn't handle in the end. Back at the lookout Ryder got the half of the chain off of Air's collar, then reattached the tag to it. Then he put it around Air's neck and grinned upon seeing Air grin at this. As the days passed Air saw her therapist again and talked about her feelings. After two weeks had gone by Air was becoming her old self again. Not always anxious, not always stressed. Though some stress and anxiety still lingered, it wasn't like it was before. She played again, talked more again, smiled again, laughed again. She resumed her work in PAW Patrol as well. One day while the pups were hanging out by a tree in the Lookout's backyard, Ryder and Jake walked up to them. "Air~! We've got a surprise for you!" Jake said with a smile. "Oh~? What is it~!?" Air asked, as she walked forward. "It's for simply being yourself," Jake answered, as he knelled down.

Air glanced down as Jake took something one of his jean's pocket. He then showed it to Air. It was a pin. A rainbow flag pin! "This is for you to wear on your collar~!" Jake added in. He then attached to one of the sides of the Cockpoo's collar. "There we go. Perfect!"

Everyone else cheered and Air felt tears welling up in her eyes, as her tail wagged. For the first time in a long time, Air felt very proud of who she was and knew that if someone tried to bully her over that, She'd win. Her family would win, love would win.

-The End-


End file.
